While, many devices and machine tools are known for machining or otherwise shaping plastics, many difficulties still remain in turning raw plastic material into a desired product. Certain products require an edge modification of the plastic. While there are many ways to modify the edge of a plastic sheet in order to form products therefrom, it is desired to shape and machine an edge of the sheet at the same time.
With such a process, a difficulty is cooling the tool, during the use thereof. If a tool is strong enough to carry out the tooling process, the structure may make the tool difficult to cool. If the tool can be cooled easily, it is hard to obtain the necessary strength to achieve the desired results with the machining process.
However, positioning the plastic sheet, holding the sheet in a desired position, and working the edge of the sheet at the same time creates many complications. If the tool can be designed to accomplish these desired functions, great advantages can be obtained.